


Acceptance

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: God of War
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Kratos is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Atreus has to tell his father at some point





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks to everyone who has commented on "A Fate Meeting" and "Burnt Sight"! It really does mean a lot to me!
> 
> Also, for anyone curious, the discord i was talking about is here:  
> https://discord.gg/N2EvJKF
> 
> Enjoy!

Atreus gathers himself, drawing in a deep, calming breath through his nose to try and slow his wild beating heart. But it continues to race and slam against his ribcage, reminding him of his fear of what he is about to do. He sets his jaw and steps outside of the house, glancing towards his father as he chops some wood for the fire pit. 

His father doesn't notice him at first, heavily focused on chopping the wood. But then he clears his throat. “F- Father?” he calls hesitantly, his heart clawing its way into his throat and making it hard to breathe he's so nervous. 

Kratos pauses in the chopping, glancing over his shoulder towards his son. “Yes, Atreus?” he asks and Atreus clears his throat and steps closer. He could do this. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” he questions softly and he's glad his father wasn't chopping wood at the moment or he wouldn't have been heard. His father nods, placing the axe in the snow beside him and turning his full attention on his son. Atreus freezes as his gaze fully falls on him and he suddenly can't speak. 

“What is it, boy?” his father inquired, shaking him from his thoughts. He forces himself to breathe. 

“Well, um, you see…” he trails off. All of the hours of practice and rehearsal and planning have all gone down the drain now that he's actually talking to his father. Kratos waits patiently for him to speak- they are not currently in a life threatening situation, so he wouldn't push the boy- and Atreus is grateful for that. He wrings his hands together and bites down on the tip of his tongue, shifting on his feet. “I um… I don't…. I am…. I can be… I’m not always…” 

“Take your time, boy, there is no rush,” Kratos assures gruffly and Atreus draws in a deep breath, puffing his chest out before releasing the breath. 

“Uh, yeah, right,” he says and shifts once more, looks at his hands. “Well, Father… you see…” he draws in another breath. “I'm just going to say it-” he steals himself one more time before forcing himself to speak- “You know how I can shapeshift?”, at his father’s hum of approval he continues, “Well, I found out that I can change my um… my sex… and I found out that I like… being a girl sometimes.” He pauses, trying to read his father’s expression, but he can't currently so he presses on. “Some days, I rather be a girl… and some days, I rather be a boy. Like today. I'm not just a boy… I'm a girl, too, if that makes sense.” 

There's silence and Atreus bites down hard on the inside of his cheek now, blood pooling in his tongue. He watches his father, trying to see his thoughts or emotions or anything, but his father’s face is a blank slate, unreadable, and is of no help. 

Atreus has been fearing this day for quite some time now. From the first time he changed into a girl on purpose, too. He's been doing it secretly, always wanting to go by the correct pronouns as well, but also fearing his father’s thoughts and opinions on his feelings. He was afraid his father would grow angry with this, disgusted even. But he knew at the end of everyday he needed to tell his father. He had a right to know. 

But now, after doing so, he is honestly terrified. But also, it feels as if a weight had finally been lifted from his shoulders that he'd been carrying for months now. 

“I can understand if you don't like that… it is weird,” Atreus concours softly, looking at his feet. “But when I am a girl, I do like being called a such… not that you have to if you don't like it, though.” 

And then his father is stepping forward and crouching in front of him, gently grabbing his chin and tilting his head back. He meets his father’s eyes and he's so relieved to see nothing but love and acceptance in those deep, amber eyes. 

“I will accept you, Atreus, whether you're my son one day, or my daughter the next, you will still be my child,” his father informs him softly and Atreus nearly breaks down then and there. He sniffles instead, a shaky smile pulling at his lips. “Just tell me which day is which, and I will try my best.” 

Atreus sniffles again and wipes at his teary eyes, hugging his father’s neck. “Thank you, Father,” he whispers. “Thank you for not finding it weird.” 

“I have fought the Fates, the gods and death multiple times. How is this stranger than those encounters?” his father asks and Atreus chuckles at the attempt at a joke because his father just cracked one. 

He hugs his father tighter, pressing his forehead into his neck. 

He should have known his father would still love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think ;)


End file.
